Le Fantôme d'un Rêve Perdu
by Clueingforluce
Summary: My story, The Ghost Of A Lost Dream, requested and translated into French by Orphenor (check out their stories here: fanfiction . net /u/3432870/)


Le Fantôme d'un Rêve Perdu

Lorsque Meg se réveilla, elle ne put se souvenir de ce qui lui était arrivé. Les expériences qu'elle avait vécues avant d'être tuée par Crowley avaient dérivées loin de son esprit et quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle était juste Meg, une jeune femme de trente ans qui habitait dans une maison citadine à New York et qui travaillait dans un café du centre-ville. La chambre bleue avec son lit au cadre métallique et sa chaise à bascule était, pour elle, la chambre qu'elle avait depuis cinq ans et, avant cela, ses souvenirs étaient pleins d'une enfance normale. Elle connaissait les noms de tous les amis qu'elle avait eus et des animaux de compagnie qu'elle avait possédés, et même les noms des petits amis qu'elle avait aimés pendant la fin de son adolescence et sa vie d'adulte.

Après s'être douchée, elle essaya de se rappeler le rêve qu'elle avait fait, quelque chose à propos d'anges, et d'une voiture qui avait redémarré en la laissant derrière. Elle rit doucement à l'idée que quelque chose d'aussi fou puisse lui arriver, alors qu'en réalité sa vie était quasiment normale. Elle s'habilla rapidement et prit son sac, désireuse de se rendre au travail et de discuter avec ses connaissances. C'était une Meg qui aimait la vie, qui ne courrait pas après le danger, une Meg qui était en sécurité.

Comme elle quittait la maison, elle ne remarqua pas l'homme au trench-coat qui la regardait de l'autre côté de la rue. Castiel l'observait, une expression navrée sur le visage : Il avait envie de l'appeler, de lui parler et d'entendre, rien qu'une fois , ses expressions sarcastiques qu'il avait appris à aimer. Il était encore faible du fait de la puissance qu'il avait dû dépenser pour elle, et il savait que s'il allait à sa rencontre maintenant, il ne ferait que la rendre confuse et effrayée.

Le démon de Meg avait été détruit lorsque Crowley avait enfoncé sa lame en elle, mais ce que le Roi de l'Enfer n'avait pas remarqué, c'était que Meg et son véhicule s'étaient liés alors qu'ils étaient piégés à l'intérieur du même corps. Les Winchester ne s'étaient jamais interrogés sur la soudaine humanité de Meg, ni sur son changement d'attitude. Castiel avait remarqué ses changements subtils, et il avait tenté de lire son âme sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive. Il l'avait fait alors qu'elle s'était évanouie à cause de ses blessures, après qu'ils l'aient sauvée et il avait découvert qu'une partie son âme humaine brillait encore parmi la brume noire de l'être démoniaque de Meg.

D'ordinaire, lorsqu'un démon possède un humain, l'être humain est pris au piège dans son propre subconscient alors que le démon s'empare des rênes de son corps, mais avec Meg, elle avait littéralement partagé son corps avec son véhicule, comme si elle avait réussi à réveiller la conscience de l'humaine. Castiel se demandait si cela s'était produit alors qu'elle était prisonnière de Crowley, et si elle avait réveillée la femme emprisonnée à l'intérieur simplement pour avoir quelqu'un à qui parler. Peut importe ce qu'elle avait fait, les deux âmes avaient commencées à se mélanger, et quand Crowley l'avait poignardée, cela avait détruit une grande partie de Meg, mais la partie de son être piégée dans l'âme humaine avait survécue.

Castiel l'avait trouvée aux portes de la mort, l'âme humaine au bord de la disparition. Il avait fallu user de la quasi totalité de son pouvoir pour guérir cette âme suffisamment afin que Meg puisse vivre. Le résultat avait été le réveil de la fille humaine à qui avait autrefois appartenu ce corps, et non pas Meg elle-même.

Castiel avait légèrement modifié sa mémoire. Elle ne se souvenait en rien de ce qui était arrivé à Meg, mais elle pensait être Meg. Elle avait encore son prénom, et certaines de ses caractéristiques, mais avait repris son ancienne vie. La partie de Castiel avait détruite de lui permettait plus de se souvenir de lui, de se souvenir qu'elle l'aimait.

Castiel était venu veiller sur elle pendant plusieurs jours, s'assurant que sa réinsertion dans sa vie humaine se passait sans soucis. Il l'avait entendu parler à ses amis, l'autre jour, leur expliquant qu'elle était partie voyager et qu'elle avait perdu son téléphone portable, l'empêchant ainsi d'appeler. C'était exactement ce qu'il avait implanté dans son esprit, et les parents de la jeune fille étant morts quelques années auparavant, il n'y avait pas eu cette complication.

Il se demandait pourquoi Meg avait choisi ce véhicule. La fille était seule, tout comme Meg. Il aurait voulu, il aurait pu lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas à se sentir seule, qu'elle l'avait lui.

A présent qu'elle était hors de sa vue, Castiel se dirigea vers sa maison, utilisant le peu de pouvoir qu'il lui restait pour faire en sorte de la demeure soit protégée et qu'aucun mal ne lui arrive. Meg avait une chance d'avoir une nouvelle vie, et il voulait qu'elle soit heureuse, qu'elle trouve l'amour et qu'elle ait une famille. Lorsque ce fut terminé, Castiel laissa une rose sur le pas de sa porte. Une avec plus d'épines que n'importe quelle autre rose. C'était sa manière à lui de lui dire au revoir.

Lorsque Meg revint, elle trouva la fleur et la fixa, avant de jeter un coup d'oeil aux alentours. Il n'y avait personne. Sa mémoire dériva, sur quelque chose à propos d'un homme avec une cravate et des ailes. C'était sans doute un reste du rêve qu'elle avait eut. Meg rentra, et plaça la rose dans un vase, incapable d'oublier le sentiment que quelqu'un, ou quelque chose, veillait sur elle.


End file.
